21 Weeks
by JBrizz
Summary: He was getting rid of HER. She was getting with HIM. This is just one big ball of confusion, wrapped up with love? or so you think..Each others mission will either backfire or soar high! Which one will it be? SEQUEL TO "2 WEEKS" ALL HUMAN
1. Prologue BPOV

**AN: Hi guys! LautnerGirl here! So, this is the prologue of the sequel "21 1/2 Weeks" If you didn't read "2 Weeks**" **Please do! **

**Next chapter will be EPOV; his prologue, bear with me tell me how you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilgiht nor its characters; the great SM does!  
**

* * *

21 ½ Weeks

Prologue

BPOV

Last day of school; I guess you could say I'm excited, but that would be the understatement of the year. I was going CRAZY! Here I am fidgeting in my seat, on the bleachers; we had a free day in gym—I take advantage of those. Glancing at the clock every 5 minutes, don't you start to think that sometimes teachers make the clock go slower when they know you're excited? Ok, maybe I'm being paranoid. But, we have 25 minutes left! And it feels like I've been sitting here for an eternity!!! I need a mission this summer: Alice and Rose told me that I really needed a boyfriend and that was that. It's not like I disagree, after all; all of my friends have a significant other, so why can't I? Ah, but I can, and I will with the help of Alice and Rose; Bella Swan will have a boyfriend before senior year starts.

_Schreeech!_

I jumped up out my seat and raced to the locker room to change, I swear my feet couldn't run fast enough. I slipped on my v-neck blue, short sleeve shirt, and pulled up those shortest of shorts I bought that time, when "shopping went bad" Alice threatened, and the coward I was backed down.

"Do you have to pee _Swan."_ Every since that time in English, Lauren never stopped calling me that, but I let her have it; it's not like she was even worthy of saying my name anyway. _Bella, now you sound full of yourself._ I chuckled at that thought.

"What are you laughing at? Stop bouncing around like some mad child!" I hadn't even noticed I was hopping up and down like a 5 year old looking at the penguins at the zoo. Or, worse! Alice going shopping! Gah! I banished that thought, if you don't bring it up, she won't tell you to go shopping with her next time Bella!

I nodded, but the bell rang and I sprinted towards my locker, not making it fast enough. Sure enough, I have to trip. I braced myself, eyes closed, hands forward, protecting that pretty face of mine---NOT! But, anyway yeah, so I'm about to trip, when a pair of arms embraced my body. Pulling me back up, I turned around towards my "life-saver"

Oh.

My.

God.

He's beautiful.

Hey Guys, looks like my new mission has arrived.

**~How'd you like? Good, bad?? Tell me what you guys wanna see in this sequel! **

**Reviews pleaseee!  
**


	2. Prologue EPOV

**AN: These are just prologues, thats why they are unbelievably short. But don't fret my dears, future chapters WILL be longer. Without further a due EPOV's **

* * *

Prologue

EPOV

My leg was going 100 mph; jumping up and down. They call it anxious; I call it hurrying up to start my mission. What is that you might ask? The mission to make Tanya break up with me. Now, with the help of Emmet and Jasper, this can only go good or bad; she's too clingy, annoying, whiny, and the total opposite of…Bella. Yes, I said Bella. By the end of summer, the start of senior year; Tanya will be history, while Bella is my new future. I will make Tanya hate me; I will be Tanya-free as of September 4th, when senior year starts. How you ask? Oh, see that's simple: Make Tanya hate Edward Cullen's guts!

_Briiinnnggg!_

I hopped out of my seat, and ran towards my locker. Guess who happened to be following me?

"Uh…hi Tanya." I narrowed my eyes to see her leaning against the locker at the side of mine.

"Eddie, were you _running from _me." She said it like it wasn't possible! YES! YES! YES! I was! Now go away!

"No, and stop calling me Eddie."

"Oh Okay, Edward." I sighed, she was making this hard with her nice façade all of a sudden.

"It's okay." I turned to her, and she smiled while wrapping her arms around my waist. I slowly draped my arms over her shoulder.

But stopped mid-track, where I saw Bella in the middle of the hallway; some guy hoisting her up. I couldn't even get a good view of him; he didn't go here I knew for sure. Maybe it was a friend from phoenix, or maybe not. I felt the anger, fear, jealousy rouse up in me.

This means war; Mission: Get rid of Tanya…fast.


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

(Bella's POV)

I must be in heaven; God had to answer my prayers. His face was a slight round feature, but very prominent; I just knew he had to be a little older than me. Plus, I've never seen him here before. I trailed to his eyes they were a grayish-green! I felt inhumanly pale against him; he had a perfect tan, which conflicted perfectly with his black-brown hair. I found myself comparing him to Edward, in all honesty I will always prefer Edward, but he's gotta girl. I need a guy, what a perfect choice. I felt a blush raise up as I noticed him ogling me, as I was him.

As he stood me back up, his voice low as he spoke. " Hi, I'm Nikos" He held up his hand to shake. I know I must've look like some fool, just standing their staring at his hand, but I couldn't help but noticed the muscular tint of his arms. HOLY CRAP! This guy was built.

I finally took it. "Bella." I smiled shyly, _geez Bella, took you long enough._

"Bella," he smiled."It fits." I would have swooned right there; that wasn't good, the only person who made me do that was. -Oh…Edward Cullen.

I was seriously getting sick of this silence."Um," I started trying to get around him."I better get to my locker."

He smiled and shook his head."Oh yeah, sure. See you around Bella!" he shouted while walking away.

I heard voices in my head which mirrored Rose and Alice shouting: _What! Bells are you stupid! Stop him! –Alice. Oh he's hot! Go after him; God Bella what are you waiting for? – Rose. _

"Wait! Nikos!" I ran up to him; he turned around and nodded."Do you go here?"

"Oh," he chuckled."No, I'm just picking up my bro, he does. I go to Seattle University; just stopping here for the summer."

"Oh that's cool. See you around." _OK, I know I'm a wimp, but I couldn't come up with a better conversation. _

"Sure," He leaned in, closer to my ear."See you around Bella beautiful."

I was beet red, and was giggling like a groupie, going to a HOT start concert. Whoa! Did I just say I was giggly! Bella Swan does not get GIGGLY over GUYS! Was he flirting with me?! I just watched as he walked out the exit. Standing there dumfounded.

Bella Swan doesn't get giggly! I pouted inwardly, and crossed my arms over my chest.

(Edward's POV)

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. I couldn't believe what I just saw. Was he flirting with Bella?! My Bella?! Chillax Edward, she's not yours! I knew that, but I didn't want it to be like that. God, why does life have to be so complicated?! He actually leaned in and whispered in her ear. At this moment, I wished for super bionic ears, so I could hear what that low-life was feeding my sweet Bella! Dangit Edward! Get a hold of yourself. Tanya stalked off minutes ago, claiming I wasn't listening to her! Ugh women! Of course I was listening; I just wasn't paying attention. She said something about…

OK! I wasn't listening, but who would when the girl of your dreams is being hit on by some random guy!

"You know…If you take a picture it just might last longer."

"Go away Emmett."

"Bro, why are you staring at Bella like you never seen her before?" He had an extremely good question; of course he doesn't know about me infatuating over Bella since I was even able to realize that boys had these parts, and girls had those. I slowly turned around steam, literally, coming off my head. And shook my head, if he was smart he'd go away. However, Emmett has a brain of a five year old.

He wasn't going anytime soon. I sighed."I tell you later."

"All right man, hey you know it's movie night tonight at our house, inviting Tanya?"

I shook my head violently. I did NOT want her there, just me and my friends.

He boomed a laugh."OK, remind everyone to be there by six-ish."

"Wait, why can't you tell everyone?"

"I uh..have to go talk to Rose."

"Talk..right." I scoffed.

"Aw, don't be like that baby bro, see ya later!" He waved.

I chuckled, Emmett will be Emmett.

"Hey!" the angel herself speaks.

"Hey Bells," I turned to her and put my arm over her shoulder walking towards the exit."You coming tonight right, if you don't I'll kill you personally, leaving me with: bubbly pixie, calm cool kid, and brawny the weightlifter."

She laughed. Ah, music to my ears. Shut it Edward, your no shakespere."You have Tanya."

I grimace, hoping she didn't notice."Oh no, she's um..busy."

"Of course I'll be there!" she elbowed me playfully in the rib.

I wanted so badly to ask her about that guy she was talking to. Or what her reaction to him was. I decided against it though. She would probably never see him again anyway.

I feel like a selfish pig. I shrugged inwardly, its how I feel.

(Bella's POV)

It was the WORST sound EVER towards my ears; I actually felt sorry for them. A screech on a chalkboard wouldn't have NOTHING on these two.

What? You said what did I do to have dumb and dumber honor me with so much enthusiasm? OH! You see haha, that's simple.

I told them about Nikos. How he looks, talks, flirted. All that, and they were going haywire! Especially at my giggling part-total mistake.

We were at my house packing my bags, since I'm spending a couple of days at the Cullen's. Tonight's movie night, and we'll figure out our plans for tomorrow, the next, and the next, etc.

"He goes to Seattle University too! He's smart and HOT!!!" Supposedly, Alice believes your REALLY smart if you attend Seattle Univ.; her dream school.

"Bella, I think we've got a mission to attend too." I shook my head."Oh come on Bella! This is a small town your bound to see him again." Rose did have a point. Alice just nodded her head vibrantly

"That's true but…"

"No! No buts! He's your mission Bella and deal with it."

"C'mon guys, you're actually thinking a college student is into a soon-to-be senior?"

"You did say he flirted right?" I nodded my head so Alice could continue."And he caught you, hmm?" I nodded my head again, slowly getting frustrated. "No worries then!" she giggled.

"But-" cut off by Rose with her hand; she lifted it back up.

"I-" cut off by Alice.

I huffed."Fine"

Rose and Alice were rubbing there hands together.

"Let the games begin."

Evil little pixie.

(Edward's POV)

"So, your telling me you want to have Tanya hate you?" Jasper questioned, while Emmett was already on the internet, browsing different ways for women to hate you. Honestly, no one has ever liked Tanya, but as soon as I told Emmett he did a "happy dance" literally.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair."Yep"

"Finally." He muttered.

I chuckled and chucked my pillow at him.

"Hey girls quit goofing and get over here. It's perfect!"

I jumped up to look over Em's shoulder.

_Top Ten Ways to Get Rid of Your Girlfriend Without Breaking Up with Her._

_Plan to many dates, in time she'll start declining because she doesn't want to spend all her time with you._

_When she says "how do I look" you shrug like its nothing, or say "I don't know"_

_Get really clingy around other "HOT guys" that are around, start to pull her closer; because if she's the girl we're talking about; she likes the attention from other guys._

_Call her every minute just to annoy her._

_Buy her things that are not "materialistic" for our "materialistic" girl._

_Accuse her of cheating on you, even though you know she's not._

_NO PDA. _

_Make sure she is aware of you staring down other girls._

_No more "hot make-out" sessions, quick pecks will do. _

_HAVE FUN!_

BINGO.

"Emmett, I never thought I'd say this but you are a genius."

He scoffed."Well, I try."

"You sure about this Edward, don't take this too far, somebody could get hurt" Jazz, always the calm one.

I rubbed my hands together with a smirk towards Jasper."Let the games begin."

Tanya Denali, watch out.

* * *

**Muahahaha! We have Bella on the verge of hooking up with Nikos! Edward on the verge of breaking up with the demon herself Tanya!**

**So, did you guys like this chapter. Shall I continue?  
**


	4. Chapter Two

AN: Wow, it's been SOOOO long, but whose fault is that...MINES! Yeah I'll take the blame:)

The shit I do own is a KING size snickers bar.

The shit I don't own is SM's Twilight characters, unfortunately.**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_**"I was going to kill Rose. She said that shit on purpose because Edward was here, which was quite frankly low, granted he has a girlfriend already but, you just really don't want to tell your crush that you have a new crush.**_

_**That's kind of f'ed up isn't it?!"**_

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**EPoV**

"_A Walk To Remember?_"

"No."

"_When Harry Met Sally_?"

"No."

"_Sleepless in Seattle?"_

"Hell No!"

What do we look like, chicks?

We were all currently lounging in my family's den figuring out which movies we wanted to watch. Alice and Jasper occupied the love seat across from Emmett and Rosalie, while Bella rested beside me of the floor.

"How about _The Notebook_?"

"Jesus, Alice no! "

She pouted and crossed her arms at the loss cause, since EVERY guy in the room doesn't agree with her Romance movies.

"Just pick something Al," Emmett said, then turned to Rose waggling his eyebrows,"I'm not watching it anyway."

I rolled my eyes and settled my head comfortably in Bella's lap.

"Don't be so crude Em." Alice scolded. It was Emmett's turn to roll his eyes and smirk.

We eventually picked a nice action film, but I honestly couldn't tell you what it was about, since Bella decided to run her soft fingers through my mess of a hair. She scratched my scalp lightly, and I groaned in delight. I was so lost in sensation that I literally jumped up when my phone buzzed.

_Wat r u doin? im lonly bby._

Clingy much, and can she even spell?

"Your skank even has a leash on you when you're at a distance? Damn that's messed up." Rosalie chuckled sarcastically while I nicely stuck up the finger in her direction.

"Back off Rose." Iooked up at Bella and silently thanked her with my eyes, but she just shifted like she was uncomfortable and turned back to the T.V. I slipped my phone back in my pocket, without responding. After all I want her to dump me, right?

I lied my head back in her lap, and she resumed her strokes through my hair.

"Oh and Bella, you might not wanna not be all touchy feely with Edward and all, you know since you like a new guy and all."

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**BPoV**

I was going to kill Rose. She said that shit on purpose because Edward was here, which was quite frankly low, granted he has a girlfriend already but, you just really don't want to tell your crush that you have a new crush.

That's kind of f'ed up isn't it!?

I felt Edward stiffen on top of my lap, but he didn't move from his position.

But Rose just kept going. "Yeah, you know the guy you were "giggling" about. Hmm what was his name again? Oh right, _Nikos?"_

I smiled sugary sweet at Rosalie, and narrowed my dull brown eyes at her ice blue ones."Yep, that's his name." I said through gritted teeth. However, this was Edward's cue to move off of my lap, and run his long fingers through that treacherous hair of his.

Rosalie seemed smug at this point, and she was clearly proud of herself for accomplishing her task: Make Edward uncomfortable. Alice and Jasper were comfortably snuggled together on the loveseat whispering to each other. While Emmett found solace on Rose's shoulder, apparent drool coming from his mouth.

_Gross_, _guess he really wasn't watching the movie_.

Edward turned to me with a strained smile."So, you and that guy in the hall huh?"

I gasped and through a hand over my mouth."You saw that?"

He shrugged sheepishly and forced a small smile." Yeah."

I was trying to figure out why he seemed so hurt with this new information, but couldn't come up with any logical explanation beside he didn't want his "little sister" getting hurt. So, I figured I would console him.

"It's fine Edward, I'm a big girl." I patted his hand gently and smiled tentatively and turned back to the movie, not without shooting a quick dagger at Rosalie.

Through the darkness, I heard a small whisper."Yeah, I guess you are."

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Reviews are my best friends! **

**Dedication:_ bea. marie. 08, thanks for that final push!_  
**


End file.
